The principal objectives of this project are part of the ongoing effort identifyng antiplaque and anticaries agents suitable for short-term clinical investigation, as well as to develop methods for assessing the clinical potential for these agents. Data from the rat studies indicated that the levels of enamel bound fluoride exhibit: (1) a negative association with the scores for dental caries; and (2) a negative trend with pH decreases in dental plaque following a sucrose rinse. Data from the studies in monkeys indicate that oral rinses with solutions containing octenidine will reduce the quantity and pathogenic potential of existing dental plaque. Methods are being developed for measuring responses related to the various periodontal diseases.